


Broken

by Thank_You_Klein



Category: RWBY
Genre: AU volume 7, Angst, Bumbleby no fundo, F/F, Marcado como M por assunto pesado, sério muito angst
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:01:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29144121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thank_You_Klein/pseuds/Thank_You_Klein
Summary: Durante uma missão mal sucedida, Weiss e Ruby são capturadas por Salem, que deseja informações sobre Ozpin e as relíquias. Quando ambas se recusam a dar o que Salem deseja as táticas da imortal se transformam em algo que deixará marcas internas.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Kudos: 2





	Broken

**Author's Note:**

> Olá! Espero que gostem! 
> 
> As músicas são opcionais, embora eu as tenha escolhido para ajudar a acentuar o tom da cena.

A sala fria e escura tornava a compreensão de passagem de tempo mais difícil e Weiss já não sabia mais se haviam se passado horas ou dias. 

A missão deu errado, terrivelmente errado. Ruby foi capturada e na tentativa de resgate Weiss acabou sendo pega. Não bastava a sensação de impotência ao não poder proteger o time, Weiss ainda precisava lidar com as dores causadas por Salem. Havia começado simples, apenas a imortal perguntando sobre Ozpin e as relíquias enquanto a voz fria dava gradualmente lugar a toques violentos. Weiss lembrava claramente de cada ferimento em seu corpo e da exaustão crescente. Nesse aspecto ela sabia que ainda conseguiria vencer, afinal de contas ela era uma Schnee e Schnees não mostram fraqueza. Ela aguentaria tudo de cabeça erguida e sairia com a honra intacta, mesmo que à beira da morte. 

E isso seria uma verdade inegável, mas a tática mudou. Em algum momento Salem percebeu que a dor física era suportável para Weiss, que a exaustão a derrubava mas nunca a destruía. E certamente Salem buscava a destruição. Em seus muitos anos a imortal havia aprendido uma válida lição: humanos transformam morte em mártir. Matar membros só traria mais guerras e eles nunca iriam parar e é por isso que a melhor estratégia é os destruir de dentro para fora, deixar que a fraqueza provinda da desconfiança fizesse todo o trabalho.

A primeira visão veio como algo que Weiss pensou ser alucinação. Apenas ela e Winter juntas no jardim atrás da mansão conversando enquanto tomavam chá sentadas à mesa redonda e branca. Observando de longe Weiss não enxergava nada de ordinário, até o ano em que Winter optou pela carreira militar era comum que as irmãs compartilhassem momentos a sós, uma tentativa de Winter para retirar os pensamentos tristes que rondavam a cabeça da irmã. A falta da cicatriz no lado esquerdo do rosto da Weiss que tomava chá deixava claro que aquilo se passava antes do treinamento dela começar. Antes de ela decidir que pegar em armas era a única solução. Nada soava diferente até que levantassem e a irmã mais velha a abraçasse e seguisse com ela de volta a casa. A sutileza em mostrar a demora no abraço e a proximidade de Winter ao andar quase passaram despercebidos na mente da herdeira embora algo nela gritasse que por mais que Winter a amasse as formas de carinho dela vinham de ações distantes. 

A segunda foi bem mais explícita ao mostrar Weiss e Whitley rindo juntos em um dos muitos corredores da mansão. Apesar da proximidade que compartilharam na infância, os dois lentamente se distanciaram e a julgar pela imagem de si mesma que Weiss observava ela já estava bem mais velha, talvez a ponto de forçar sua estadia em Beacon. O som da risada genuína do irmão junto a da própria Weiss eram esquisitos, certamente pela falta de referência que Weiss tinha no som da risada de sua família e dela mesma, mas de alguma forma soavam tão reais que era quase impossível se distanciar delas. Em algum ponto entre as risadas Klein se aproximou para avisar aos dois que o jantar estava servido, o irmão mais novo passou o braço direito ao redor dos ombros de Weiss.

— Vamos logo, nosso pai chegou a tempo hoje. — A voz dele soava calma e sem o tom malicioso que ele costumava carregar. A forma como ele falou de Jacques foi o ponto que trouxe a mente de Weiss de volta ao estado preocupado. Mesmo Whitley sabia que Jacques não carregava em si motivos para que confiassem nele e isso ficava claro quando falavam sobre o pai. A voz do menino tremia ao se referir ao homem mesmo que as palavras fossem para exaltar. Mas não dessa vez. O tom caloroso, calmo vindo da voz do irmão era tão surreal que Weiss se perguntou se nessa visão o pai era outro homem que não Jacques Schnee. 

Weiss viu a si mesma sorrir para o irmão enquanto os dois seguiram juntos pelos corredores rindo um pouco mais sobre uma piada que ela nunca chegou a ouvir. 

Depois dessa visão a sala voltou a escuridão onde Weiss se encontrava agora. Ela havia cochilado algumas vezes, mas o medo a acordava depois de alguns minutos. Três vezes a porta foi aberta apenas para alguém deixar uma bandeja com algumas torradas e um copo de água, o suficiente para que ela continuasse consciente. Vez ou outra a voz de Salem inundava a sala dizendo palavras que ecoavam pelas paredes e dentro da cabeça da herdeira. Uma pequena parte ainda não afetada de Weiss lembrava-a que todo aquele lugar era cercado por Grimm e que todo o medo e angústia que ela sentia era atrativo para eles. Era uma questão de tempo até que eles invadissem a sala e ela sabia que se não encontrasse um ponto de paz morreria sem uma chance de defesa. A voz ancestral aparecia em intervalos para lembrar que ela estaria livre se apenas contasse algo. Ela estaria mentindo se dissesse que não havia considerado a possibilidade, mesmo que houvesse a descartado segundos depois. A herdeira lutava para manter os olhos abertos e sentia os músculos rígidos o suficiente para dificultar uma luta, mesmo estando sem a Myetenaster e que os glyphs falhassem pela falta de concentração e a exaustão. Tentar conjurar o arma gigas consumiria a aura que ela não podia desperdiçar sem ter absoluta certeza do resultado. Ela sabia bem que só continuava viva pelo fator de cura que a aura causava. Era absolutamente torturante saber que não importava o tempo que passasse a aura dela seria regenerada e o jogo poderia continuar por quanto tempo Salem quisesse. 

A terceira visão veio num misto de semi consciência de quando os olhos de Weiss já não se mantinham mais abertos. Ela observava a si mesma e os membros de sua família sentados à mesa rindo de algo que Jacques havia dito. Apesar do salão continuar o mesmo, a sensação de intimidade projetada pela família era algo completamente novo para Weiss. Mesmo de longe ela enxergava que aquela família vinha de um sonho distante. De quando ela ainda sonhava. A visão mudou levemente e agora Weiss se encontrava à mesa, como parte da família. Ela observou com cuidado a carne em seu prato e lembrou de como estava faminta, o estômago começando a doer para avisar que o que ela recebia de alimento não era o suficiente. O olhar subiu ao ouvir a risada de Winter que estava sem o uniforme militar e com os cabelos soltos, com roupas muito mais confortáveis do que ela costumava usar e com a mão apoiada no queixo com toda a atenção focada em quem falava, o sorriso sincero ouvindo a história que o pai contava. Whitley estava com o prato vazio mas continuava sentado com a família e parecia o fazer de bom grado, rindo baixinho das coisas que Jacques dizia, ele também usava roupas menos formais, o cabelo parecia maior e com um penteado bagunçado, o rosto menos magro com as bochechas levemente avermelhadas e os olhos atentos. Weiss observou com cuidado a mãe que parecia mais jovem, o olhar claro e focado em Jacques e o copo com água e água apenas. O prato estava pela metade e ela se alimentava e ria, claramente apreciando as palavras do marido. Ela usava um vestido de pano leve, estava com os cabelos soltos e segurava o garfo com firmeza, certa de que não precisaria alegar não estar com fome para fugir da presença do marido como era comum acontecer. E finalmente o olhar de Weiss chegou ao pai que gesticulava com o garfo e a faca em mãos e contava a história de como fora seu dia no trabalho e apesar de não conseguir ouvir ouvir o que ele dizia ela ria junto com os outros membros da família. Os cabelos de Jaques estavam no tom preto natural com apenas alguns fios brancos e a roupa formal fora substituída por algo casual, a aliança na mão esquerda parecia mais brilhante e durante a história ele olhava com carinho para Willow. Weiss nunca em toda a sua vida havia visto o pai olhar assim para qualquer coisa. 

— Mas chega de histórias deste velho chato. — Weiss finalmente pode ouvir o que o pai dizia, as vozes antes abafadas soavam tão reais quanto o resto da visão. — Como foi o dia da nossa querida aniversariante? 

Os olhares na mesa se voltaram para a Weiss e ela sentiu a boca formar um sorriso quando Winter começou a falar a olhando.

— Quem sou eu para afirmar algo, mas posso garantir que fizemos nosso melhor para que fosse o dia perfeito. Mamãe cozinhou nosso almoço, Whitley e eu assistimos ao filme favorito de Weiss e a ajudamos a decidir para qual escola ela vai e adivinhe só: escolhemos Beacon. 

— Beacon? Precisarei ligar para o diretor. — Jacques disse sério antes de abrir um sorriso caloroso, do jeito que Weiss só havia visto em fotos que Ruby mostrou com Taiyang. — Não sei se teriam estrutura para suportar o nível de talento dessa caçadora. 

— Não seja bobo, querido. — A voz de Willow veio calma e divertida. — Nem mesmo o colégio de Atlas teria. 

— Vocês precisam ver os glyphs que ela formou hoje. — Whitey disse apontando para Weiss. — Foram incríveis. Ela parecia estar dançando com eles.

— Deveria nos mostrar, querida. — Jacques disse. — Que tal após o jantar? 

Mesmo ainda sentada à mesa a sensação de segurança lentamente deu lugar a um medo crescente e ameaçador e a voz dos que estavam sentados à mesa foram abafadas pelo som que Weiss mais temia.

— Quem sabe com uma família mais unida sua criação talvez a tornasse mais forte. — a voz de Salem inundou o ambiente. — Quem sabe o bem que pais presentes te fariam. Você seria mais confiante, mais inteligente e mais eficaz. Mais digna de amor. 

— Olhe bem para eles. — Ela continuou. — Veja como cada um parece tão pacífico. Eu sei o quanto você deseja isso, o quanto você quer ligar para casa sabendo que alguém vai te atender. O quanto você deseja a aprovação do seu pai, o amor da sua mãe, o carinho da sua irmã e a admiração do seu irmão. Eu sei o que você quer, Weiss Schnee. Eu vejo em cada parte da sua mente a vontade de agradar a cada um deles. De ouvir seu pai dizer as palavras que nunca saíram da boca dele. E eu posso te ajudar nisso. Eu posso te manter aqui, livre para viver num mundo que você sempre buscou. Tudo que eu preciso é da localização de relíquia e do paradeiro de Ozpin. 

(Play ‘Listen Before I Go’ - Billie Eilish) 

Weiss lembrava vagamente de ter mais uma vez negado a oferta e então sentiu a consciência se esvaindo, a exaustão a consumindo. Vez ou outra a consciência voltava levemente ao ouvir as risadas da família e ela já não sabia mais discernir o que era vindo de Salem e o que ela mesma imaginava. Em algum momento ela acordou o suficiente para perceber que duas bandejas estavam na sala, mas ela não tinha forças para se mover até elas, o estoque de aura insistia que Weiss devia ficar parada para gastar o mínimo de energia e se manter viva. 

— Patético. — A voz de Salem voltou a falar. Depois de todos os momentos de silêncio, o som parecia ferir os ouvidos de Weiss ainda mais. — É por isso que sua família te rejeita. Você não os merece. 

As palavras eram frias e viam junto com as lembranças da infância de Weiss, memórias reais de quando a herdeira andava pelos corredores sozinha, se trancava no quarto para evitar os gritos dos pais e esperava ansiosa para que Klein terminasse as tarefas e ela finalmente conseguisse um pouco de afeto. 

— Eles nunca te viram porque você nunca mereceu ser vista. Seu pai é a desgraça do nome Schnee e você não é a salvação dele. — A voz sussurrava tão calma e sem vida, soava como um eco distante. Doía em Weiss saber que apesar de ser a voz de Salem aqueles pensamentos eram dela. Doía saber que por muitas vezes ela questionava a própria competência por achar que não era suficiente. Que Winter decidiu ir com Ironwood porque ela não era uma boa irmã, que Whitley era frio como o pai porque Weiss nunca tentou estar lá por ele. Que Willow sofria para proteger os filhos e Weiss era incapaz de se proteger sozinha. 

As memórias com o time Rwby voltaram distorcidas. As vitórias tinham um gosto amargo, o sorriso de Ruby parecia falso, os olhos de Yang a encaravam vermelhos, Blake se mantinha distante de Weiss, desconfiada de que ela fizesse algo. A família que ela encontrou no time parecia a rejeitar, os olhares dos outros amigos a consumia e ela ouvia os sussurros dizendo que ela não passava de uma garota mimada, uma Schnee egoísta nada diferente do pai. Até que ponto ela era amada? Até onde ela realmente podia contar com alguém? Até onde o sentimento de família que ela nutria pelo time era retribuído? As perguntas rondavam a cabeça de Weiss e ela sentiu mais uma vez a consciência fraquejar. 

Enquanto se sentia apagar as memórias falsas mostradas por Salem se misturavam às reais e a herdeira não conseguia mais diferenciar o que era verdade, estava cansada demais para tentar pensar com clareza. A mão esquerda levantou cansada para enxugar as primeiras lágrimas até que a exaustão a tomou e ela apenas se deixou chorar. Entre os soluços a herdeira questionava as próprias ações, tentava enxergar em si algo bom, algo digno de amor. "Acredite em mim, o time Rwby não te deixará sozinha por um segundo. Eu prometo" Ruby disse durante a viagem para Atlas. Aquilo valia de algo, certo? A líder do time não mentiria tão facilmente para ela. Ou mentiria? E se fosse mais fácil lidar com Weiss a deixando pensar que estava protegida? E se tudo não fosse apenas uma tática para manter o time unido sem ter problemas? Fazia sentido em algum ponto. Era mais plausível que a ideia de que o time a amava. As palavras de Salem a atormentaram novamente "eles nunca te viram porque você nunca mereceu ser vista". Aquilo era verdade. Tinha que ser verdade. 

Os olhos de Weiss se fecharam completamente e ela relaxou. Não adiantava lutar contra algo que era tão intrínseco a ela, tão fácil de ser acreditado. Algo muito pequeno nela ainda dizia que Ruby nunca faria algo assim, que Yang gostava dela e que Blake havia aprendido a ver mais que o sobrenome Schnee em Weiss e ela tentava se agarrar desesperadamente a esse algo. Pequenas memórias que ela ainda conseguia alcançar. Ruby ensinando-a a fazer cookies, Yang a convencendo a largar os livros e ver um filme, Blake sorrindo e mexendo as orelhas felinas quando Weiss ria de algo. Aquelas coisas ainda valiam algo. Winter a ensinando a lutar com os glyphs, Willow lendo uma história para uma Weiss pequena. Whitley bebê fascinado com o cabelo da irmã. A última coisa que a herdeira ouviu antes de apagar foi uma voz distante chamando seu nome. 

***

Os olhos de Weiss abriram lentamente e se fecharam pela claridade. A cabeça girando e a respiração curta eram a prova de que ela definitivamente estava viva. Ela abriu os olhos novamente com cuidado para se acostumar com a luz até que finalmente enxergou um teto azul que parecia imitar o céu. Ao olhar com cuidado o cômodo ela notou alguns pôsteres com armas na parede e detalhes em vermelho tão característicos que ela nem precisaria pensar muito para saber que estava no quarto de Ruby. As memórias voltavam aos poucos e com elas vinham o medo. E se isso fosse apenas outra visão? E se ela nunca saísse daquela sala? 

— Boa tarde, dorminhoca. — A voz com tom brincalhão veio da direita e Weiss virou a cabeça para ver Yang sentada em uma cadeira de madeira usando um short e uma camiseta com os dizeres "Pun-ic! At The Disco" Os cabelos estavam presos de um jeito bagunçado e os olhos pareciam cansados, mas ela sorria. — Finalmente! Estava com saudade da sua cara de desgosto. 

A herdeira a encarou séria e deu impulso para sentar, mesmo que estivesse se movendo muito lentamente. 

— Onde estamos? — A voz saiu baixa e rouca. A garganta de Weiss doía. 

— Não fala por agora. Eu vou buscar água e algo para você comer e conversamos, tá bem? Volto em alguns minutos. — Ela falou antes de levantar e pôr a mão no ombro de Weiss. — Estou feliz que acordou, estávamos todos preocupados. 

Weiss sorriu levemente e fechou os olhos quando Yang saiu. Apesar do lugar e da visão de uma Yang casual serem uma completa novidade, Weiss não podia deixar de perceber a sensação de familiaridade e confiança que vinha do lugar. Uma parte dela temia a ilusão, o medo de não ser real, mas o conforto finalmente falava mais alto.

— Blake ouviu nossa conversa e preparou um sanduíche para você. Ela disse que é pra você comer e beber o suco e que ela está fazendo uma sopa. — Yang falou ao entrar no quarto com um prato e um copo em mãos. — Toma, come enquanto eu te conto. 

— Obrigada. — Weiss falou e pegou o suco primeiro. 

— De nada. Mas o que aconteceu foi o seguinte. Ruby foi capturada, você foi atrás blá blá blá. Nós procuramos vocês, e por nós quero dizer eu, Blake, o time Jnr, meu pai, o Qrow, a Penny e a sua irmã. Eu juro que nós procuramos por quase duas semanas até encontrarmos. Era uma casa pequena no meio da floresta e estava cercada por Grimm. Eles estavam a ponto de derrubar o lugar quando nós chegamos. Por dentro a casa estava vazia, só você num quarto e a Ruby em outro. 

— Te encontrar foi a coisa mais assustadora que eu vi. — Yang continuou. — Você estava jogada no chão e eu só tive confirmação de que estava viva porque sua respiração apesar de muito fraca era estável. O Qrow encontrou Ruby no outro quarto. Tiramos vocês de lá e levamos direto para um hospital que a Winter nos indicou. Depois de todos os procedimentos trouxemos vocês para Patch. Chegamos aqui há dois dias e você não acordou em momento algum. 

— Onde está a Ruby? Esse é o quarto dela, certo? — Weiss perguntou.

— Certo. Mas ela está dormindo no meu por enquanto. Agora ela está no quintal com a Crescent Rose.

— Ela não devia estar descansando? 

— Sim, mas você conhece a Ruby. Qrow a encontrou com os pés presos ao chão e um pano no rosto. Crescent Rose estava quebrada do outro lado da sala. Desde que chegamos ela tem tentado de todas as formas consertar mas não sei se temos todos os materiais aqui na ilha. Teríamos que ir até a cidade mais próxima comprar o que ela precisa. 

— Ela está bem? Foi ferida gravemente? — Weiss não escondeu a preocupação na voz. O pensamento de que Ruby havia sido ferida e ela não impediu a dominava por completo. 

Weiss no fundo sabia que não era culpa dela. Elas eram caçadoras e era parte do ofício se ferir, mas a ideia de que a líder do time, a garota que ela secretamente amava estava ferida não a deixava pensar com clareza. Yang respirou fundo e se levantou para ir até a janela do quarto. Os olhos focados em algo abaixo delas e um sorriso triste disseram a Weiss que sim, Ruby fora ferida. 

— Ela perdeu a visão de um olho. — Yang disse baixo. — Disse que a própria Salem foi quem fez. O pano que Qrow encontrou no rosto dela era um pedaço da capa dela que ela cortou para tentar conter o sangramento. No hospital trataram para não infeccionar e deram um tapa olho como se fosse resolver o problema. Ela tem falado pouco, fica o dia inteiro trabalhando na arma, mas eu notei que ela tem dificuldades que não quer compartilhar. Ela vem várias vezes ao dia conversar com você, talvez agora ela conte algo. 

Outra ponta de culpa atingiu Weiss. A cicatriz no rosto dela também atingiu a visão. Não chegava ao ponto da cegueira, era um atraso na absorção da luz que causava um delay de alguns segundos no reflexo e ela sabia o quanto isso era prejudicial na batalha. A visão periférica do olho esquerdo também era falha e ela sempre precisava virar o rosto para enxergar bem. Se esses pequenos detalhes atrasavam as lutas, ela não podia sequer imaginar o que seria a perda total de um olho, principalmente no estilo de luta de Ruby e no semblance. Ela precisava de uma visão perfeita. E para piorar ela vinha conversar, desabafar com alguém e Weiss não estava acordada para ouvir. 

— Winter está um poço de preocupação. — Yang voltou a sentar na cadeira. — Só hoje já telefonou três vezes para ter notícias suas. Você devia ligar para ela caso se sinta à vontade. O sinal de Scroll não é muito bom aqui dentro então talvez você tenha que ir lá fora ligar, mas se quiser eu digo que você está acordada e quando conseguir levantar da cama você liga. 

Duas batidas na porta impediram que Weiss respondesse e logo Blake entrou com um sorriso tímido.

— Desculpa interromper. A sopa já está quase pronta, acha que consegue descer? — Ela perguntou com a voz suave e as orelhas erguidas aguardando uma resposta.

— Com um pouco de ajuda, sim. — A herdeira respondeu fraco, ainda não acostumada a depender de outras pessoas. — Ruby vai comer também? 

— Se falarmos que você está acordada, sim— Yang riu e se abaixou na altura de Weiss para que ela pudesse se apoiar no ombro da loira. — Eu sinceramente não sei se ela sabe que gosta de você, mas é tão óbvio que chega ser cômico. 

— Olha quem fala. — Blake respondeu rolando os olhos.

— Eu tinha que me fazer de difícil, linda. — Yang disse e abraçou a cintura de Weiss para dar mais apoio. — Segura no meu ombro e coloca a outra mão em cima da minha. Caso se sinta mal é só apertar que eu paro, okay? 

— Tudo bem. — Weiss respondeu, o rosto levemente rosado por pensar que talvez Ruby também gostasse dela 

O caminho até a cozinha foi turbulento de certo modo. Entre Yang tentando equilibrar Weiss, as escadas e a dor no corpo da herdeira, todo o caminho levou mais tempo que o necessário e quando finalmente chegaram à mesa, Weiss agradeceu a Yang e se sentou. A janela da cozinha era grande e mostrava a parte de trás da casa, com algumas árvores à vista e um gramado bem cuidado. Apesar da beleza simples que o lugar mostrava, os olhos de Weiss seguiram para a movimentação mais a direita. Ruby estava de costas para a janela e curvada sobre o que parecia ser uma mesa improvisada e usava uma camiseta vermelha, algumas bandagens nos braços e a linha branca do tapa olho se destacando no cabelo escuro. Mesmo de costas, Weiss pôde notar que ela parecia focada, apenas os braços se movendo como se ela estivesse martelando algo, quem sabe remodelando Crescent Rose. A ponta da arma estava na outra extremidade da mesa e até onde Weiss podia enxergar parecia estar gasta. 

— Eu sinto muito. — Weiss disse ainda com os olhos focados em Ruby. — Era minha responsabilidade mantê-la segura. Eu.. eu devia ter feito algo, devia ter ficado ao lado dela o tempo todo. Devia…

— Você fez o que pode, Weiss. — Blake a cortou. — Ninguém aqui a culpa pelo que aconteceu. Salem é quem fez algo de errado, tudo o que você fez foi seguir sua parceira e tentar o seu melhor para resolver um problema que nenhum de nós poderia ter previsto. Nós estamos felizes que vocês duas estejam vivas e que apesar dos danos nós conseguiremos trabalhar na recuperação de ambas.

O sorriso reconfortante que Blake deu antes de olhar para Yang que tinha a mão metálica sobre o ombro dela acalmou os ânimos de Weiss. Era apenas isso que ela precisava. Amor e suporte de sua família.

Família.

Alguns flashbacks voltaram à mente da herdeira com velocidade. A voz de Winter contando sobre o dia, a risada de Whitley. O rosto calmo e atencioso de Jacques. A ideia de uma família ajustada e o sentimento de vazio por não tê-la preencheram o coração de Weiss que levou as mãos aos ouvidos e respirou fundo. "Era uma memória falsa" ela dizia a si mesma enquanto ouvia a voz leve de Blake a chamar a distância. O rosto de Yang apareceu em seu campo de visão e o olhar preocupado no rosto da loira finalmente chamaram Weiss de volta à realidade. 

— O que houve? — A voz de Yang soou mais alta que o normal.

O olhar compreensivo vindo de Blake mostrou a Weiss que o que ela sentia não era segredo. Uma parte pequena insistia que Blake a julgaria fraca, não digna de receber cuidado na casa dos Xiao Long. Não digna de amor. No entanto, a faunus gentilmente segurou a mão de Weiss e sorriu.

— Quando você estiver pronta conversamos sobre isso. — Claramente não era segredo que as torturas deixaram sequelas. Yang omitiu por não querer preocupar a herdeira, mas durante o dia de viagem até o hospital e a ida para Patch ela havia acordado inúmeras vezes em desespero. O médico deixou claro que isso aconteceria, que ela continuaria a dormir para repor a aura e principalmente porque o instinto do corpo dela iria procurar por uma dor física para algo psicológico e que seria difícil de tratar. A resistência de Weiss em pedir ajuda já a limitava em assuntos triviais, a ideia de que ela teria que confiar em alguém e se expor era quase inconcebível. 

— Vou chamar a Ruby. — Yang sorriu e disse antes de sair. Durante esses dois dias o estresse havia a dominado completamente. Quando Qrow saiu com Ruby em seus braços e Yang pode ver o estado da irmã, o coração dela desabou. Ruby já havia passado por muito mesmo tão jovem e por mais que Yang tentasse a proteger ela sabia que nem sempre poderia estar lá. Uma pequena parte dela se perguntava o que mais Ruby sofreu, a perda do olho por si só era algo horrível, mas o silêncio e a falta de energia da irmã levavam Yang ao desespero. Blake tinha dito que era normal e que levaria tempo, que traumas deixam marcas e que a cura é lenta. Ruby iria precisar de apoio e amor e Yang não iria falhar nisso. 

— Hey! Precisa de ajuda? — A loira perguntou ao se aproximar de Ruby que martelava uma das partes metálicas do cabo de Crescent Rose.

(Play Broken - Jake Bugg)

— Não, obrigada. — A resposta da irmã veio baixa e ela martelou com mais força tentando abafar qualquer outra palavra que viesse de Yang. No fundo ela sabia que deveria estar grata pela família que tinha e por Yang nunca desistir dela, mas as dores no corpo e a arma quebrada a lembravam que ela tinha a obrigação de se colocar em primeiro lugar desta vez. Ela se lembrava de lutar contra uma força invisível, de sempre falhar, de ter abaixado a guarda e das unhas de Salem retirando a visão do olho direito. Ela se lembrava do cheiro de Grimms no lugar, da escuridão que não passava nunca. De Summer. Durante as lutas contra o inimigo que ela não podia ver a voz de Salem falava sobre Summer Rose e como ela era corajosa, como sua sede de justiça nunca a levaram a vitória. Que ela havia morrido nas mãos da mesma força que continuava a ameaçar o mundo. Salem dissera que a morte de Summer foi em vão, que nada foi conquistado, que a vida foi tirada dela da mesma forma que se tira uma flor de um galho, tão fácil que chegava a ser patético. As poucas memórias que ela ainda tinha com a mãe pareciam doer mais que o normal, a capa branca, o sorriso na beira do penhasco onde havia seu memorial, uma voz suave cantando sobre monstros e heróis, um toque quente a cercando num abraço, Memórias reais que foram manchadas pelas mãos de Salem. Bem no fundo Ruby sentia uma mágoa que se transformava em raiva, em um rancor tão profundo que ela nunca chegou a contar a ninguém porque sabia que isso a faria parecer mimada, mas a quem ela podia culpar? Quando a notícia de Summer chegou ela mal pode compreender o que realmente tinha acontecido e durante um longo tempo ela achou que Summer a abandonou assim como Raven fez com Yang e quando ela finalmente entendeu que sua mãe havia morrido o sentimento se transformou em algo que ela ainda não conseguia compreender muito bem. Como Summer se sacrificou tão espontaneamente? Como ela decidiu que correr o risco da morte era válido? Como ela decidiu que Ruby não precisaria de uma mãe ao seu lado? Os pensamentos de sempre pareciam pesar ainda mais agora, Ruby não queria que a imagem de Summer se transformasse em uma visão deturpada de uma menina inconsequente , mas era difícil não pensar em como tudo seria diferente se Summer simplesmente tivesse negado a missão.

— Weiss acordou. — A frase de Yang puxou Ruby novamente para a realidade. — Estamos te esperando para comer. Contei a ela sobre seu olho, então não precisa ter medo de que ela se assuste. 

— Ela está bem? — Ruby finalmente se virou para encarar a irmã. O incômodo de não ter todo o campo de visão a deixava irritada. Ela ainda podia enxergar bem, mas tudo parecia distorcido e alguns detalhes simplesmente não existiam mais

— Eu não sei. Ela parece fisicamente estável, talvez se recupere em alguns dias de boa alimentação e repouso, mas eu nunca a vi com um olhar tão assustado. Algo realmente a perturbou. — Ruby fazia ideia do que era esse algo.

O relacionamento das duas era algo que trazia uma sensação de segurança a Ruby. Ela sabia que podia confiar em Yang, Taiyang e em Qrow, mas confiar tanto em alguém que não fazia parte da família era inconcebível para Ruby até Weiss aparecer. Certamente o início da amizade delas era questionável, mas em tão pouco tempo Ruby conseguiu notar em Weiss uma fragilidade escondida atrás de toda a arrogância que se tornou impossível não se afeiçoar grandemente por ela. E então muito lentamente Ruby passou a notar como a cicatriz de Weiss a deixava mais atraente, como sua risada era leve, como apesar de tudo ela conseguia manter uma certa ingenuidade de quem nunca teve a chance de interagir com outras pessoas em um ambiente amigável. Todos os pequenos detalhes levaram Ruby ao inevitável e agora ela agia como uma boba por não saber se portar perto de quem gostava. E Yang decididamente não era o melhor exemplo. Nesses momentos era mais fácil se sentir invadida por pensamentos sobre Summer. Como seria poder conversar com a mãe sobre o amor que sentia por Weiss? Como seria receber conselhos daquela que sempre foi descrita como amável com todos? Ruby teria coragem de falar de seus sentimentos para Weiss sabendo que existia alguém que a amaria independente de por quem a filha se apaixonasse? Ruby sabia que o pai nunca a julgaria por isso, Yang muito menos, mas ter uma família ao seu lado não apaga o fato de que uma parte dela não está ali. Ninguém nunca seria um substituto para Summer Rose. 

— Tudo naquele lugar traumatiza, Yang. — A voz de Ruby saiu mais grave do que ela pretendia e ela respirou fundo. — Vamos comer. 

Yang queria conversar com Ruby, perguntar o que realmente havia acontecido, ser útil de alguma forma, mas ela sabia que o silêncio da irmã tinha uma causa e que com sorte Weiss seria o caminho para Ruby se abrir novamente. Quando elas chegaram a cozinha a mesa já estava posta com pratos vazios e Blake e Weiss aguardavam sentadas frente a frente, Blake segurava a mão de Weiss através da mesa deixando claro que elas também estavam conversando sobre algo que parecia importante. Weiss queria levantar e abraçar Ruby, mas sabia que a descida até a cozinha já a tinha esgotado completamente, então apenas sorriu e fez o que desejou que tivessem feito quando a cicatriz no olho esquerdo ainda era um machucado horrível: Tentou não encarar. O tapa olho branco era um destaque no meio dos cabelos escuros e era pintado com o que parecia ser uma tentativa de uma rosa, muito possivelmente algo que Yang fez tentando agradar a irmã. Ruby parecia um pouco mais pálida e mais magra, o olho esquerdo piscava lentamente como alguém que está visivelmente cansado e o corpo estava mais rígido, menos relaxado mesmo dentro de casa. Weiss imaginava que sua aparência não devia ser tão diferente. 

— Eu …

— Quando… Fala você primeiro. — Ruby disse e sorriu. Ela via nitidamente o olhar de Weiss desviando o foco entre o olho esquerdo e qualquer coisa que não fosse o próprio rosto.

— Ia dizer algo estúpido... Acho que branco combina com você. — Weiss sabia por experiência própria que a melhor forma de lidar com algo é naturalizando e conversando sobre aquilo, mesmo que ela mesma se negasse a fazer exceto em situações extremas, então apenas fingir que Ruby não havia perdido nada estava fora de cogitação. Era óbvio que ela não estava bem, parecia não ter comido nos dias que estavam em Patch e o olho destapado mostrava que ela também não dormia, parecia exausta demais para conseguir relaxar. Weiss conhecia essa sensação, uma ansiedade por algo inexistente, uma pressão que domina tudo até que só ela reste. 

— É realmente estúpido. — A voz de Ruby saiu um pouco mais grave apesar do sorriso. — Todo mundo sabe que a minha cor é o vermelho. 

A verdade é que Ruby queria se impedir de interpretar aquela frase de forma errada. Ela nunca levaria o que Weiss disse como um julgamento, havia conversado com Tai durante aquela madrugada e sabia que falas viriam assim como vieram para Yang quando perdeu o braço. O pai a tinha dito pouco antes de sair em uma missão de última hora para verificar um Grimm dentro das florestas de Patch que as pessoas não sabem lidar com uma dor que não as pertence, elas não sabem se colocar em posições vulneráveis mesmo que essa seja a intenção e que por isso muitas poderiam fazer comentários sem que houvesse maldade neles. Era apenas incompreensão. E Ruby sabia disso, sabia que Weiss, depois de Yang, era a mais propensa a entender o que é perder algo indispensável, mas ainda sim a frase soou fútil demais e ela precisaria de alguns minutos para absorver tudo de forma positiva. Então tudo que Ruby fez foi sorrir, puxar a cadeira e se sentar ao lado de Weiss enquanto Blake se levantava para pôr a comida junto com Yang no outro canto da cozinha. 

— Me desculpe. — Weiss falou e virou a cabeça para sustentar o olhar de Ruby. — Eu sabia que era errado dizer aquilo, mas não queria que você achasse que ignorar o tapa olho e tudo que aconteceu é a minha forma de lidar com isso. Eu não quero que você pense que não me importo. 

A última frase veio como um sussurro e lentamente Weiss segurou a mão de Ruby. Para Weiss tocar Ruby era sempre uma aventura, uma parte por medo de estar ultrapassando os limites e outra por se sentir tão confortável em ter os próprios limites quebrados. Ruby apertou a mão de Weiss e sorriu genuinamente. 

— Eu sei que você se importa. — Ela respondeu. — E eu sei que não disse por maldade. É só uma questão de costume, mas vai ser mais fácil se você estiver comigo. 

— Sempre. — A herdeira falou.

A resposta de Ruby foi interrompida por uma Blake tentando disfarçar um sorriso de quem ouviu a conversa e uma Yang com o olhar esperto direcionado a irmã. Weiss rolou os olhos e sorriu ainda segurando a mão de Ruby. 

— Devia ser proibido duas pessoas tão implicantes estarem juntas. É desumano. — Ruby disse e soltou a mão de Weiss para finalmente comer. 

Yang e Blake colocaram os pratos com sopa e alguns pedaços de pão nos respectivos lugares à mesa e se sentaram. Fazia muito tempo desde que tiveram a oportunidade de passar um tempo juntas como amigas e mesmo que as circunstâncias não fossem de longe as melhores, ainda era bom saber que tinham uma pequena família dentro do time. 

— Você só fala isso porque só consegue ver um lado da situação. — Yang disse levando uma colher de sopa à boca. Ela sorriu levemente, queria mostrar a Ruby que estava tudo bem. Ela não seria tratada com diferença. 

O silêncio que seguiu depois da frase foi curto mas soou como minutos, tanto Weiss quanto Blake não sabiam se deveriam rir das irmãs ou separar uma possível briga. 

— Pelo menos eu sou canhota de nascença. — A voz de Ruby veio divertida e foi acompanhada por um olhar de choque da irmã, Yang definitivamente não esperava por aquela resposta. 

— Okay okay, você venceu dessa vez . Mas dá próxima eu não vou pegar tão leve. — Ela disse e logo foi repreendida pelo olhar afiado de Blake 

— Como se você estivesse pegando agora. — A morena falou. — Admita que você está chocada com a resposta.

— Talvez eu esteja. — Ela falou apontando a colher para Blake. — Mas não é minha culpa que a minha irmã mais nova esteja se tornando alguém mais descolado que eu. 

— Ninguém é mais descolado que você, querida. 

— Argh eu vou vomitar. — Ruby disse e riu da irmã. 

— Por favor, deixe eu ir com você.— Weiss respondeu.

***

— Podemos conversar? — Weiss perguntou se aproximando com cuidado. Ruby estava novamente no quintal martelando uma parte do cabo de Crescent Rose, aparentemente para fazer uma nova forma de expansão da arma. 

Weiss deu tempo a Ruby antes de finalmente a encontrar, ligou para Winter e avisou como estava, apesar da lembrança constante das visões de Salem a voz séria de Winter trazia conforto e familiaridade. No fundo ela sabia que seria muito mais aterrorizante ouvir a irmã soar preocupada além do normal e que o jeito duro de Winter era natural, mas não diminuía o amor e o carinho que elas tinham uma com a outra. E então conversou com Yang, perguntou sobre Taiyang e Zwei, tomou banho, inspecionou Myrtenaster, conversou com Blake e até mesmo arriscou uma partida de um dos jogos de ninja que Ruby e Yang gostavam tanto. Mas apesar de adiável, a conversa entre ela e a líder do time era inevitável e quase quatro horas depois da refeição que tiveram juntas ela foi até Ruby. 

Ruby parou o trabalho e respirou fundo. Apesar da preocupação com o estado de Crescent Rose o real motivo para todo o trabalho sem pausas era a distração. Tudo que ela precisava eram de algumas placas de metal, uma nova caixa de munição, uma bela polida na lâmina e Crescent estaria nova, mas a distração era realmente vital. Ela buscou um pouco mais de ar e decidiu que devia conversar com Weiss, ambas passaram por muita coisa e ela não queria deixar Weiss sozinha nessa situação, sabia bem que a herdeira não se abriria com mais ninguém. 

— Claro! Podemos sim. — Disse e guiou Weiss até a parte do quintal onde eles costumavam usar algumas toras de madeira como apoio ou banco. Era desconfortável, mas ninguém nunca se sentava ali por tempo suficiente para realmente se importar. 

— Eu não sei se estou pronta para falar sobre tudo o que aconteceu lá. — Weiss falou e se virou para encarar o céu. — Na verdade não estou, mas não quero me fechar sobre isso. Eu realmente não sei se tudo que aconteceu era real e até que ponto eu posso confiar no meu próprio julgamento quanto a tudo que vivemos, eu não sei pelo que você passou mas sei que foi ruim o suficiente para que tenha perdido um olho e uma parte da sua alegria. E eu não sei como vai ser daqui em diante e nem se vai ser mais fácil ou mais difícil, mas eu sei que vai ser melhor se estivermos juntas

Uma parte de Weiss queria adicionar o resto do time, disfarçar a segunda intenção na frase como sempre fazia, mas desde a conversa com Yang, onde havia decidido contar sobre a paixão por Ruby e recebeu uma risada e um “Eu já sabia, você disfarça muito mal” como resposta, ficou claro que esconder de Ruby era burrice. Inútil a esse ponto. 

— O time precisa estar unido, não vai ser fácil vencer. — Weiss ouviu a resposta incerta e virou o rosto para encontrar o de Ruby. Ela tinha a feição levemente corada e desviava o olhar, tentava a todo custo não encarar Weiss, mas era difícil. Desde a primeira vez que se viram Ruby achou que Weiss era bonita, mas algo havia mudado com o tempo e bonita já não era mais o adjetivo perfeito. Certamente os dois anos que passaram fizeram bem a ela, mas o que realmente havia mudado era o semblante. Na visão de Ruby, a herdeira havia perdido toda a marra de superioridade e agora elas podiam se encarar como iguais. A beleza de Weiss agora era emocional, ela era livre o suficiente para não precisar se esconder na camada de indiferença. 

— O time sempre esteve unido. — Foi a resposta de Weiss. Ela encarava Ruby e esperava pacientemente que a menina a olhasse de volta.

— Então por que pedir para estarmos juntas nesse momento?. — Weiss sorriu quando ouviu a frase de Ruby e os olhares finalmente se encontraram.

— Eu falei algo sobre o time? — Ela disse e tomou a decisão de segurar a mão de Ruby. Ela poderia ter tomado milhares de decisões diferentes, poderia ter dito o que sentia diretamente, pelos deuses, poderia tê-la beijado, mas ela conhecia Ruby o suficiente para saber que pequenos passos causam grandes mudanças e que aquela estava longe de ser a hora para começar algo novo. Ruby lentamente a olhou, o rosto completamente vermelho e o olho arregalado. Ela havia entendido perfeitamente, Ruby apertou a mão de Weiss e manteve a intensidade, deixou claro a sua maneira que não apenas compreendia, mas correspondia ao sentimento. Mesmo que no momento as cicatrizes fossem recentes e que nenhuma das duas pudesse realmente se comprometer a algo, a verdade estava estampada e enquanto permaneceram ali por minutos seguidos ainda segurando a mão uma da outra elas estabeleceram silenciosamente que quando estivessem prontas embarcariam juntas. Era uma promessa.

**Author's Note:**

> Alguém gatilhado? Desculpe.


End file.
